This study evaluates an established behavior modification weight loss program in obese children and adolescents. The research questions addressed include: 1) What is the resting energy expenditure of obese prepubertal children? 2) What is the relationship between the child's resting energy expenditure and the parents' weight class? 3) Which physical, psychological and nutritional factors best predict weight loss in obese children and adolescents?